War
by KingBey
Summary: All of his worst fears have come true. Tony Stark may seem like he owns the biggest head in the planet but he just needs love. Tony was completely scared of lonely and-because of a certain captain-he just might be!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my new idea! It's based on the Civil War storyline and Steve is basically being controlled by Loki and that is why he is trying to destroy Tony from the inside out! I don't know why but I love taking Tony apart. BTW Arianna Bryant is Tony's younger cousin but she calls him Uncle Tony.**

Tony's POV:

War. I didn't think it would be between fellow heroes. That fateful day in Connecticut changed everyone's lives forever. I had to protect Pepper and Arianna, his younger cousin. I couldn't let them get caught in the line of fire. I walked toward Arianna's room and knocked on the door. My younger cousin had been dating Steve for a few months and when she heard about the Superhero Registration Act, she tried to convince Steve to join Tony's side, but Steve said no and broke up with her very unexpectedly.

I knocked on Arianna's door. The music stopped and Arianna opened up the door. "What" she snapped. "Can I come in" I asked politely. Arianna rolled her eyes before stepping aside and letting him in. He walked toward Arianna's bed before turning and sitting on it. Arianna sat next to him. "We need a vacation" he said to her. "We do" Arianna replied. "Then let's do it." Arianna looked up at him and smiled. Tony went to tell Pepper and Arianna began to pack. "Jarvis, make sure to remind me to pack her entire room for tomorrow.

Author POV:

Arianna went out to stay with her friends and Tony packed her entire room. "I thought you said vacation" said a voice Tony knew all too well. "Agent Romanoff" he said with no emotion. "It is vacation, until this war is over." "You know she's gonna be pretty upset" Natasha spoke. "And you know how she gets" Natasha spoke. "Imagine you lost the last two people in your life that loved you for you" Tony spoke with passion. "Just think about what could happen" she left him with before leaving the room.

The next day came faster than usual. Arianna got into the limo Happy sent to pick them up and he drove them to Stark Tower. Tony wanted to drive them himself. She got in Tony's Black Maserati with Pepper and they drove to the Airport

Tony drove them to the Airport with the thought running through his mind. He wanted to keep them safe. He drove them there with a blank face and paid them all the attention he could but just had that on his mind the whole time. The thought of losing the last two people that saw something good in him was unbearable.

They finally got to the airport and Arianna flew out of the car, ready to head to their vacation. She checked all of her bags and saw that her entire closet in her bags. She saw her pictures off the wall also. She frowned a little before going outside.

"Tony, why did you pack my entire room?" she asked. He looked up at her with tears brimming in his eyes. She looked at him with worry written on her face.

"I'm not going on vacation with you, I'm staying to fight with SHIELD" Tony confessed. "You guys are going to a very remote location. All of your friends are there also."

Arianna and Pepper just looked at him. Tony expected Arianna to scream at him and Pepper to cry. But that was very wrong. Arianna looked at him and walked up to him. She stared into his eyes before she slapped him and began to cry all over him. She falls on him and is about to slide to the ground when he catches her and holds her in his arms. He starts to whisper in her ear.

"Arianna, I have to fight" he whispered.

"I'm not gonna lose you, I've already lost Steve and my own family, I'm not gonna lose you, not like this" she cried, punching his chest. He hugged her and she hugged him back and she continued to cry. Tony found himself crying also. He hugged her tighter as they cried together. They were each other's only family. There weren't a lot of people that liked Tony and Arianna's parents died when she was three.

"You're the only family I have" she cried. "You're gonna come home" she said. "You're gonna come get us as soon as it's over."

"I promise" he said before giving her one last hug and a kiss on the forehead. He turned to Pepper and they kissed. When they pull away, Pepper is crying.

"Don't cry Pep, I promise I'll come home to get you guys."

Pepper smiled before walking toward the plane. She looked back before boarding. Tony looked up at the plane before backing up and walking to his car. He sat in his car and watched the plane takeoff. He choked back tears as the plane took off and flew. He watched the plane until it was out of sight and got into his car and drove off.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Arianna and Pepper were asleep on the plane on their way to a secret location when they felt it jerk violently. Arianna instantly woke up while Pepper just turned over. She walked toward the back to the plane and looked.

"Jarvis, light-". Before she could finish, something jumped out at her and knocked her to the ground. She looked up and saw the silhouette of a person. She saw something round on his back and he has a star on his chest. She studied his face carefully. "Steve?"

**A/N: So how was it? You can sound off in the little review section right under this. Thank you to FF for making it much easier Now you have no excuse not to! Review! Please! (It makes me write more!)**


	2. Story Schedule September to December '12

Story Schedule

**A/N: So this is my story schedule starting in September. So now you know when to look forward to my stories!**

Iron Man: Armored Adventures

-A Push In the Wrong Direction (Every other Friday) -Roman's Iron Man: Armored Adventures Season Two (Every Saturday) -Secrets of S.H.I.E.L.D. (Every Wednesday)

Avengers

-War (Mondays) -(Upcoming) United We Stand (TBA)

Big Time Rush

-Liberty Walk (Monthly)


End file.
